Aerosol fire extinguishing agent, which is a novel non-toxic harmless fire extinguishing agent with high fire extinguishing efficiency, zero Ozone Depletion Potential (ODP), extremely low residues and little equipment investment, is strongly supported by the government and meets market demands under the urgent background of Halon elimination. Therefore, aerosol fire extinguishing technology has become one of the noticeable alternative technologies of Halon in the past dozen years.
Major fire extinguishing mechanisms of aerosol generator are as follows: 1. heat absorption and cooling; 2. chemical inhibition; 3. smothering; 4. isolation; chemical inhibition is the primary mechanism. Although the aerosol generator is obviously advantageous in aspects including fire extinguishing efficiency, storage conditions, engineering cost, maintenance management, toxicity, secondary damage, environment protection and fire extinguishing concentration etc. Oxidation-reduction reactions of the aerosol generator releases a great quantity of gas and active particles while releasing a great deal of heat to bring disadvantages in usage. A cooling system of a fire extinguishing apparatus needs to be improved in order to cool the equipment and the aerosol to avoid a secondary fire. Conventional physical cooling results in a complex and heavy equipment structure, complicated processes and high cost. Physical cooling deactivates a great quantity of active particles, thus greatly reducing the fire extinguishing performance. In addition, the fire extinguishing efficiency is limited, thus causing waste of agent cost to a certain extent. If a chemical cooling method is applied, a coolant is generally placed in a spraying direction of a pyrotechnic fire extinguishing agent. However, a common chemical coolant will affect the fire extinguishing efficiency of the pyrotechnic fire extinguishing agent. Currently, selection of the fire extinguishing composition are still being studied and researched constantly, and the fire extinguishing efficiency of a commercial fire extinguishing agent is not ideal. The stability and spraying intensity of the fire extinguishing composition, considered as a whole, should realize inhibition of flames and rapid and effective inhibition of a fire source.